The Groom in Pink
by AlwaysForeverHailey
Summary: Sequel to 'Through His Eyes'. It's finally happened after 4 amazing years together, Fionna and Gumball are getting married. But a perfect day turns into a tragedy when an uninvited guest crashes the ceremony and kidnaps the groom. Now a pissed bride must save her groom and bring him back. Will she ever get to say 'I Do? Will there be happily ever after? Read and find out!


**-4 Years Later-**

It has been 4 years since that first date in the clearing, sharing a meal of spaghetti and meatballs and watching the stars. Four years since Gumball told her he loved her. Four Years since that trip looking for the village of lost humans. Four years.

There has been many dates in those years and Gumball's undivided attention. No one ever complained though. Fionna always made time for her favorite vampire and sister. Cake loved seeing her sister so happy and Gumball sure did make her happy. He treated her like she was the only one in his life. Whenever Fionna has had a bad day there was Gumball at their door with cupcakes, tissues, and cuddles ready for her.

A relationship with Fionna turned out to be far better than Gumball imagined. The days started with good morning calls, a trip to her place or his for breakfast, they do their own thing and meet back up for lunch, and then spend a good couple hours talking and cuddling in the marshmellowy meadows. He would walk her home in the evening and share a goodnight kiss before parting ways, and later have late night phone calls. Then they start the same thing over again the next day. Sometimes he would go out of his way to put an entire day aside just for her.

This relationship lasted four years, four long years, and in those years they grew closer. On Fionna's 22nd birthday as he watched her blow out those candles he realized just how long they been together and it was those times with her that were the happiest he's been. He made a decision that day that he wanted to make Fionna's his in a more permanent relationship. He wanted to make her his wife.

"You're gonna what?!" Marshall shouted as his brows raised high above his face.

"I said I'm gonna propose. Why you acting so surprised?" Gumball asked, looking at his friend with a confused expression, unsure why Marshall was so taken back by this.

"It's just." Marshall scratched the back of his neck as he tilted it to the side. "I never expected you to be one to think of marriage. I mean you turned down so many suitors and it took you so long to even admit you loved Fionna. What happened to you Gumball? Did you hit your head on something?"

"Love happened," he said, his tone serious as his gaze went to the ground in front of him. Marshall watched him intently. "You think it's a bad idea?"

"No, no, no," Marshall waved his hands across his chest. "I'm happy for you. I actually think this is the smartest decision you ever made, it just... are you ready to take this relationship forward with Fionna?"

Gumball was silent as he thought about the question, then he nodded his head and smiled at his friend. "I'm ready."

Marshall places a hand on his friend's shoulder and gives him an encouraged smile. "Then go and marry that girl and be happy."

Gumball smirked and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small blue velvet box. Marshall eyed the box in his hand and his eyes shot up to the pink prince's face. "You already got the ring?" he asked, smiling. Gumball definitely is serious if he already got the ring.

"Can I see it?"

Gumball nodded and opens the small box, inside sits a golden band with a single stone in the center. It shined a light purple color, the perfect combination of blue and pink to represent both of them.

Marshall reached for the box but Gumball quickly closes it and stuffs it back in his pockets."No. No one touches it."

Marshall groaned in annoyance and just crosses his arms. "When are you proposing anyways?"

"Tonight at the treehouse."

"You mean at the party?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, everyone is gonna be there. You sure don't want to do this during a more private time, you know, if anything goes bad?"

"No, I wanna do this there. In front of everyone." Gumball looks down at the box in his hand, that he pulled back out of his pocket, and takes a deep inhale. "I want everyone to witness this and know that I love her and want to make her mine forever."

"Okay, whatever man, but you're not gonna see any tears come out of these eyes." Marshall casually points for his own face.

Gumball just laughed. "Okay, I wont expect any."

"But maybe expect a few from Fionna and maybe a lot from Cake," Marshall added.

"Okay now tears from Cake I do kinda expect," Gumball chuckles.

Marshall laughs and they both continue their walk down the castle halls towards the building's exit.

"Cake! That enough food, it's not like we're feeding an army," Fionna complained, stepping front of the fridge to stop Cake from grabbing more things to set out to eat.

Cake placed her paws on her hips and looked at her sister with a glare. "Well a few boys IS like an army when it comes to appetites. Trust me Fionna, there's no such thing as too much food."

Fionna groaned and stepped out of the way, but the sound of knock at the door stops the two in their tracks and their heads change direction.

"There here!" Cake squealed and ran for the door, completely forgetting about the fridge the food.

"Wait up Cake," Fionna called out and ran after her sister.

Fionna jumps down the ladder to the bottom floor and walks up to the door just as Cake opened it. On the other side revealed Marshall and Prince Gumball.

"Hey Guys!" Caked said, stepping to the ide for them to come in. "Come on in."

Marshall was the first to float inside. He closes his umbrella and sets it against the wall by the door before flying into the livingroom area and plopping down on the sofa.

Gumball came through the door last and he immediately approached Fionna. Fionna smiled at the sight of the prince and ran into his arms for a hug. "Hey!" She said, her voice soft.

The hug breaks but Gumball keeps ahold of her hand. "How's my favorite girl?"

Fionna blushed and falls into his chest for another hug. "Great, now that you're here."

Gumball blushed at her words and leans in for a kiss. Off in the distance Marshall makes barfing noises and the two stop and look his way, irritation on Gumball's face.

"Save it for the bedroom you two. You don't want to make the guests sick."

Cake's ears shot up and she ran over and squeezed herself in between the love birds. "Oh no, there will be no being alone in bedrooms." Cake stretches her legs and wraps her paws around Fionna's face. "No one is soiling this flower."

"Caaaake!" Fionna yelled, her face flushing a deep red as she push her sister's paws off her face.

Gumball just looked at her with the same beat red face. He raises his hands in front of his chest defensively. "Oh glob no, Cake I'm not gonna do anything like that. I wear I'm always on my best behavior."

Cake relaxes and stretches back down to her normal height. "Good. Or I'll be putting a hurting on you."

Gumball swallows nervously and the sound of Marshall chuckling could be heard from the other room.

"What is he claims the flower at his own first?" Marshall smirked, floating back into the room with the others.

"What?" Cake raises a brow. Gumball shoots Marshall a hard stare, mentally threatening him to zip a lip on the subject.

Marshall just shrugged his shoulder and smiled at the cat. "Nothing. Say when is everyone else getting here?"

"Soon," Cake said, forgetting the subject they just discussed, bringing relief to Gumball.

"Yeah so why don't we wait for them in the other room," Fionna suggested. She stepped forward and takes Gumball's hand and together they walk into the other room, Cake and Marshall right behind them.

Within minutes the guests started to arrive. The first after Gumball and Marshall was Monochromicorn and Cake's little ones. They had a little family reunion for a few minutes before Turtle Prince, Muscle Prince, Breakfast Prince and several other princes from other kingdoms arrived. Then Tree Trunks and his girl arrived, bringing apple pies, several others showed after that and then finally Lumpy Space Prince, fashionably late like always.

The gang and their guests gathered in the living room area and Beemo played a tune, getting the guests in the mood for some dancing. Marshall joined Beemo with his guitar after a while and sang a couple of up-beat songs.

Then everything started to die down a little while people started to eat the food Cake had set up on a table in the corner, but a couple of people remained dancing. Marshall was singing a slow song on guitar, singing mushy romantic lyrics while Gumball and Fionna danced in slow circles. Next to them was Tree Trunks and Ms. Pig.

Fionna's head rested on Gumball's chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. It was a lazy slow dance but they enjoyed it none the less. Fionna loved the closeness cause she could feel his heart beat under her ear, which soothed her. Her eyes closed and she relaxed under the sweet hum of a beating heart.

Gumball looked down his girl with a smile. She looked beautiful when her face was in this relaxed state. He can see himself waking up next to that face every morning for now on.

The music then stopped and Fionna opened her eyes. Her head pulled away and she looked up at Gumball with a smile. "That was a wonderful dance," she said, taking a step back and joining the princes by the table for a bite to eat.

Gumball watched Fionna leave him there and turn his attention to Marshall who put his guitar away for a while, giving the room a break from music while people ate.

"When you asking her dude? I already set the mood with that corny song I just sung," Marshall said, floating over to his friend.

"In a moment," Gumball said, moving his gaze from Fionna to the vampire next to him. "You think in a few minutes you can play another one of those songs?" Marshall nodded, already knowing which song he could sing, and floated over to join the others.

Five minutes later Marshall had picked up his guitar again and dimmed the lights in the room, getting everyone's attention. With a smooth voice Marshall spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to sing you a very special song, dedicated to Fionna by her pink Prince."

Fionna quickly glanced across the room over to Gumball, who leaned up against a wall, watching her with a gentle smile. Marshall looked down at his guitar and started to strum the first few cords, creating a tune that filled the room. Everyone was silent and Fionna turned to look back at Marshall as he began to sing the song.

"_I am amazed  
><em>_When i look at you  
><em>_I see you smiling back at me  
><em>_It's like all my dreams come true_

_I am afraid  
><em>_If i lost you girl  
><em>_I'd fall through the cracks  
><em>_And lose me track in this crazy lonely world  
><em>_  
>Sometimes it's so hard to believe<br>__When the nights can be so long  
><em>_And gave me the strength  
><em>_And kept me holding on_

_You are the love of my life  
><em>_And I'm so glad you found me  
><em>_You are the love of my life  
><em>_Baby put your arms around me  
><em>_I guess this is how it feels  
><em>_When you finally find something real  
><em>_My angel in the night  
><em>_You are my love  
><em>_The love of my life_."

Tears started to form in the corners of Fionna's eyes and she wiped them away. The song was beautiful and to have Gumball dedicate it to her made her feel so special.

"_Now here you are  
><em>_With midnight closing in  
><em>_You take my hand as our shadows dance  
><em>_With moonlite on your skin_."

Gumball had pushed himself from the wall and slowly walked toward Fionna, who kept her eyes on ahead on Marshall and the guitar and the music.

"_I look in your eyes  
><em>_I'm lost inside your kiss  
><em>_I think if i'd never met you  
><em>_About all the things i'd missed_

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
><em>_when a love can be so strong  
><em>_and faith gave me the strength  
><em>_and kept me holding on_."

Gumball reached Fionna and touched her shoulder, causing her to look at him. A smile on her face as a tear fell down her cheek. "Gumball I-" Fionna quickly quieted herself when Gumball held a hand up to stop her from speaking.

"_You are the love of my life  
><em>_And I'm so glad you found me  
><em>_You are the love of my life  
><em>_Baby put your arms around me  
><em>_I guess this is how it feels  
><em>_When you finally find something real  
><em>_My angel in the night  
><em>_You are my love  
><em>_The love of my life_."

With everyone's attention already on Gumball and Fionna, and the music still playing in the room, Gumball got down on knee. Fionna's eyes widen, along with everyone else's at this action and a squeal came from Cake. She knew what was happening and couldn't hold back the excitement.

"Fionna," Gumball began. He reached inside his pant pocket and pulled out a small box, a blue one that he showed Marshall before. "These last years with you were the happiest I ever been. Will you continue to make me a happy man and join me in the candy kingdom as my queen?"

Gumball opens the small box and reveals the ring inside. He pulls it out and holds it up to the girl in front of him. "Will you marry me, Fionna?"

Fionna gasps and her hands covered her mouth and tears poured down her face, making her vision blurred. The sounds of 'awes' were heard throughout the room and sniffles coming from Cake. Fionna shook her head and held out a shaky hand. "Yes Gumball I will."

With those words Gumball took the ring he had and slipped it onto her left ring finger. He stood from the ground and Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a kiss. People cheered and clapped and the biggest grin could be seen from Gumball's face.

"_You are the love of my life  
><em>_And I'm so glad you found me  
><em>_You are the love of my life  
><em>_Baby put your arms around me  
><em>_I guess this is how it feels  
><em>_When you finally find something real  
><em>_My angel in the night  
><em>_You are my love  
><em>_The love of my life_

_You are the love of my life  
><em>_And I'm so glad you found me  
><em>_You are the love of my life  
><em>_Baby put your arms around me  
><em>_I guess this is how it feels  
><em>_When you finally find something real  
><em>_My angel in the night  
><em>_You are my love  
><em>_The love of my life_."

**To be continued...**

*******  
><strong>Author: Here's the first chapter to the sequel to my fanfic 'Through His Eyes'. It's a long one just for you. :)<strong>  
><strong>The song that Marshall is singing is called<em> 'Love of My Life'<em> by _Michael W. Smith_. Looking up the song and just imagine Marshall singing it for them. It's a beautiful song. ^^**


End file.
